


I Don't Want Pity, I Just Want What is Mine

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her husband, the man who had valued honor over all else his entire life was actually serious. He would make the world think he was bedding his niece, blackening his own reputation, and dishonoring her. She stared at him, shaking her head. This absolutely could not be her Richard. He would never do this. He would never even think of doing this. It was such massive absurdity, not to mention stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Pity, I Just Want What is Mine

Anne stared at him it was incomprehensible. He was actually serious, the fool was actually completely serious. Her husband, the man who had valued honor over all else his entire life was actually serious. He would make the world think he was bedding his niece, blackening his own reputation, and dishonoring her. She stared at him, shaking her head. This absolutely could not be her Richard. He would never do this. He would never even think of doing this. It was such massive absurdity, not to mention stupidity. 

Anne was not certain exactly what broke in her at that moment, nor was she likely to ever be certain. Richard clearly was not going to fight for them, she would have to be the one to fight. Remind him of just what he stood to lose if he carried out this absurd idea. She found herself advancing towards him, and as she walked her gown slipped a little further down her arms. She did not care, perhaps it would be best for the gown to slip totally from her arms. When she reached him, Anne placed her hand on his shoulder, and with more strength than she'd ever thought herself capable of, pushed him back towards the wall. 

"Anne..." Richard said in confusion as his back hit the wall. 

"Do what you will Richard, you always have and always will. But remember this, if you are successful, if you bed her, if you make the world think you are bedding her, there is so much you stand to lose." With that, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, hard as she pressed her body into his. 

Richard groaned softly, his arms going around her tightly almost immediately, his mouth opening to hers. Honestly, it had been so long, too long since they had been intimate. 

Anne moved her hands to his waist, and started to undo his belt, and it soon was clattering to the floor. As she started to undo the buttons of his doublet, Richard's hands moved to the laces on her dress, which were already mostly unlaced. 

Richard was still unlacing her dress, as Anne pushed the doublet from his shoulders. He moved his arms away from her as she pushed the doublet off him. As, it fell to the floor, Richard's arms when back around her tightly, and in one swift move he had their positions reversed, had pinned Anne against the wall. 

Anne groaned softly as her back hit the wall, and Richard pressed his hips into hers. She could feel his hardness, knew her actions were working in this way at least. She started to pull his shirt from his breeches, and once she had Richard turned her so she was facing the wall and so he could see better to unlace her dress. Anne moaned softly as he started to kiss down her spine as he unlaced the dress. Soon he had the dress unlaced down to her waist, and was pushing it past her hips. She moved her hands to help him push it past her hips, and as it pooled at her feet she moved to step out of it. 

Richard turned Anne back to face him, entwined their hands, and held them on each side of her head as they kissed. The kiss was hard, demanding, and Anne could not help but moan as his tongue darted into her mouth. As Richard started to slip the straps of her shift from her shoulders, Anne started to pull his shirt up. Richard's hands went to her hair, wanting to take it down. 

"Let me." Anne murmured, speaking for the first time since they'd kissed. 

Richard nodded, and his hands moved to her breasts as she started to take her hair down. He grinned at her sharp intake of breath. Her breasts had always been very sensitive to his attentions. It had always been one of his favorite things about Anne, her responsiveness, how much she clearly enjoyed their intimacies. 

Anne gasped and closed her eyes as his mouth quickly replaced his fingers. She let the hair ribbon slip from her fingers and fall to the floor. She'd soon tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning softly as he did not stop at all. As his hands went to her hips to push the shift down, she pulled lightly at his hair. "Bed." She murmured as he looked up at her, his eyes almost as dark as she'd ever seen them. 

Richard picked Anne up in his arms, and carried her over to the bed. He gently placed her in the middle of it, and leaned down to kiss her. He tangled his fingers in her hair for a moment, relieved that it fell over her shoulders now. She looked more like his Anne now, like the woman who had been his wife and lover for twelve years, and so much less like the regal queen and almost stranger she'd been recently. 

Anne groaned, as his hands started to move down her body. She knew his destination, knew he was checking to see that she was ready. She was so ready, she wanted to feel him inside her so badly. It had been far too long since she'd felt him filling her, far too long since she'd felt his weight on her body. 

Richard groaned as he felt how wet Anne was, realizing just how badly she wanted his, wanted him. His hands went immediately to unlace his breeches and could not help but laugh a bit as Anne moved to help him. Her answering laughter was by far the best sound he'd heard in weeks. 

"Anne." He murmured, wanting her to open her eyes. 

Anne opened her eyes, gazing up at him, she nodded. She realized then this would not be the long love making session they usually had, and she cried out in pleasure he filled her completely with one swift thrust. 

Richard's eyes held Anne's as he thrust into her swiftly, not slowing at all. He groaned as her hips moved to meet his thrusts. He knew he would not last long, it had been too long since he'd last had her, and his hand slipped between their joined body. 

Anne gasped as she felt Richard's fingers, and realized he had to be just as close as she was to completion. She could feel herself starting to come apart, and cried out his name just as he spilled inside her. 

As their bodies calmed, Anne found herself gathered tightly into his arms, and laying on his chest. She sighed contently, curling up on his chest. 

Richard ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you." He murmured. 

Anne raised her head from his chest, and looked at him for a moment. "Then don't do this." She whispered, hating the pleading tone in her voice. 

"Anne..." Richard said softly, hearing the pleading in her voice. She never pleaded for anything. 

"Do not dishonor me. Do not dishonor and destroy us." She murmured. 

"Anne...." Richard said softly, looking up at her, shocked by the fear and pain he could see in her eyes. 

"Do you really think we could come back from you bedding her?" She said softly. "Because we cannot. When we married you said you loved me, thought you always had. That is what we are built on, that love. You are mine, not hers, not anyone else's. Mine. And if you bed her...." She shook her head, not able to finish. 

Richard tightened his arms around Anne pulling her back against his chest. "Tudor..."

"Damn Tudor." She whispered fiercely. "He has no claim to the throne, only a claim to bastard lineages on both sides of his family, you are the rightful king, capitalize on that, not on making those who support the Rivers think you are bedding her, that you would put me aside for her." 

"Anne, I would never..." He said softly. 

"Then you've given this plan of yours little thought." She said softly, knowing she was the only one who could speak to him this frankly, if it angered him, so be it. "What is the logical conclusion of bedding her, or making the world think you are? You put me aside for her, that's what would satisfy those who support her." 

"I have fought too hard to be King." He murmured. 

"Then we'll fight together to keep the throne." She murmured. "This is ours, not the property of two bastards." 

Richard's hands tangled in her hair again. "Together?" He said softly. 

"Haven't we always done everything together?" Anne murmured. 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"Then we'll stay strong and together." She said sleepily, closing her eyes. "Together we can accomplish anything." She murmured as she fell asleep. 

Richard stared off into the darkness of the room, contemplating her words. Anne was right, they could only do this together.


End file.
